


If You Want To Be Loved

by lululawrence



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on a Poem, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: Greg can't sleep. For once, he doesn't really mind.





	If You Want To Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Lauren, for doing this! And thank you to the rest of the fat bird chat for pushing me to do more Grouis hehe I love you guys so much.
> 
> This was inspired by the prompt of first official day of spring as well as the TKG poem [found here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/183196463938/tylerknott-i-think-its-music-the-sliding).
> 
> The title is from Josh Kelley's song Masterpiece. I edited this myself, so naturally all errors remaining are my own, but this is also a work of fiction so please don't share it with anyone associated to people in this fic, etc etc etc.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy.

Greg couldn’t sleep. It was the first day of Spring and there was an entire to do at the radio station for it. He wasn’t all that bothered, though. His alarm would go off in less than thirty minutes anyway, so he had resigned himself to just laying in bed, allowing his body to relax in the pillowtop mattress Louis had insisted on last week. 

(Greg had wanted memory foam, but as usual he was a pushover when Louis had an opinion about anything.)

As he practiced relaxing every muscle in his body as he closed his eyes and slowly breathed in, then out, Louis shifted.

The sound of Louis’ legs brushing against the sheets was so soothing. How was that possible? It was the same raspy, almost papery sound it always was. Even Greg could recreate the sound at this moment if he wanted to. Not to mention that every previous partner Greg had been with would shift in bed, and that was never calming for him in any way. If anything, they would move and make it that much harder for Greg to sleep, and he would end up annoyed. 

And yet, here Louis was doing the exact same thing, and it made him smile.

Considering the difference, Greg thought about other habits Louis had that usually would annoy him with literally anyone else. He refused to refill the water pitcher in the fridge. He would never rinse out his mugs after tea. He was constantly losing socks and whining that Greg’s were too big for him to steal. And Greg loved him all the more for it.

The quiet sound started up again as Louis shifted in bed. It successfully pulled Greg back from his thoughts once more, so he turned to look at his boyfriend. This time, Louis had rolled over to face Greg as he was curled on his side. His hair was soft and sticking everywhere, but his face was relaxed in sleep and his body was warm enough to feel even through the inches that separated them. That was part of the wonder of Louis. He exuded heat, yet was always somehow cold.

Scooting over towards him, Greg tried to do it slowly enough that he wouldn’t disturb Louis. He was just about to move even closer when Louis’ arm moved and draped across Greg’s stomach. 

“Cuddle me,” Louis mumbled, mostly into his pillow.

“Okay.” Greg turned onto his own side and pulled Louis into him fully. 

It couldn’t have been longer than a minute before Louis’ breathing evened out and his little whistle-snore started up again. Greg kissed the top of his head and sighed, happy. He didn’t care for mornings, but this was definitely far from the worst he’d ever experienced.

(When his alarm went off, he hit snooze despite the fact he hadn’t slept for over an hour. His boy was worth the few extra minutes of cuddles.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. If you did, please consider leaving a kudos and a nice comment, and possibly even sharing the fic post [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/183675826633/if-you-want-to-be-loved-488).


End file.
